Into The Void
by Darkdrag333
Summary: The plan has failed and most survivors has been killed by the overwhelming mobs, I luckily escaped with the gear that I got during the mission. This is what happened when I escaped and what happened after the war. (This is my first story and I kinda suck in summaries. I hope you like the story and please give suggestions or reviews that are helpful.)
1. Chapter 1

?'S POV

Hostile mobs chased after me while I sprinted away in the jungle; I grabbed my damaged stone sword and grasped it tightly when I avoided some zombies gathered near a tree.

Suddenly, a spider that was chasing me finally caught up and bit me from behind; I yelped from the wound and tripped over a tree root. We both fell into the ground and I stabbed the spider on the head with my sword to kill it.

After a few hours, the sun started to rise and the hostile mobs started to run away or die of sunlight. I fell into the dirt ground and was struggling to stay conscious. Finally, I gave up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up groggily and unaware of who or what had saved me from the wilderness. Suddenly, a voice said "Finally, you are awake; don't try to move too much, you may reopen your wound."

My hands suddenly touched the area of the wound and saw a bandaged area; I gritted my teeth from the sudden pain. The voice sounded like a male and with some effort, I said "W-Where am I and how did I get here?" He replied with "Well, you are in my house and I found you at the edge of the jungle, wounded and bleeding out."

After a awkward moment of silence, he said "Well, my name is Steve." I replied "My name is Darkdrag333, or you can call me Dark for short." "Well, I made you some supplies to help you survive once you get better; it's in a chest outside on your left." Steve said. Then, he went outside and went

I carefully got up from the bed and walked over to the wooden door. I looked around and observed the room: it was a simple square 8x8 box; it had a bed, torches, furnace, and a crafting table. I opened the door and walked into the bright daylight, I found the chest that had the supplies and took the stone pickaxe, some torches, and 5 apples.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starting Over

Dark's POV-

20 pieces of coal, 2 stacks of cobblestone, and 2 iron ore was what I got when I luckily found a cave.

I sighed, knowing that the things in my inventory were common and could only make a good Iron Shovel/Hoe/Sword with the iron that I have.

5 hours ago, I explored around Steve's base/house and strangely enough, I have not found any animals or trees, I guess that it was mass-harvested (I don't know if this is a word or not.).

Now, I went to Steve's house to see if he had any wood, I look around the room and found chests stacked upon each other. I looked through the chests and found some Oak Wood lying around. I quickly crafted the wood into Wooden Planks and put a sign near the door.

The sign said "Hey Steve, hope you mind that I borrowed some wood from you. –Dark", "There" I said and went outside. I went to a fairly open area and tried to build my house, It was about 6x6x4. I looked at my recently-built house and went to do some interior designing.

Steve's POV-

I finally return to my base when I made the 500 block journey to the nearest village. I baited some pigs and chickens that the villagers gave me for exchange of some emeralds.

I quickly put the chickens and pigs in a pen that I made in case some animals began to spawn. I returned to my base and found a sign that Dark wrote on.

I looked outside of my window and saw Dark breaking some Oak Wood and replacing it with some glass. It was beginning to get dark and I quickly searched my chests to find my iron sword.

Some hostile mobs have started to spawn and I'm pretty sure Dark saw too, I went to my crafting table and crafted a bow with arrows.

"Three, Two, One!" I murmured, I charged my bow and let the arrow fly. It hit its target and the mob fell into the ground. This continued for a bit until I ran out of arrows, I grabbed my sword and stabbed a creeper in the chest. After most of the mobs have fallen, I sneakily walked towards Dark's house.

"It's time." I muttered, I did not want to do this, but I had to order the general's orders.

Dark's POV-

I was finished with most of the decorations when I saw the sun fall and the moon rise. I used my iron ingots that I smelted in my furnace and made an Iron Sword.

I went to the door and saw Steve sniping some of the mobs that were getting close to his house, I went to the zombie that was close to me and sliced its head off.

I became tired after a bit and had to retreat back to my house, I was going to close the door when suddenly; something or someone went and threw a splash potion at me. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Steve talking to someone that I could not recognize, I tried to speak or move. But, most of my body was paralyzed and I could not do anything to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter of The Failed Plan, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dark's POV

I regained consciousness when a mob that was carrying me rudely threw me into a cell. I grunted from the sudden impact and looked around to see my bearings, it seemed like I have been captured for some reason.

The cell was dark and obviously not pleasant, I tried to look for a weakness in the wall or roof, but there were none. I sighed in frustration and knew I was going to be here for a while, I tried to recollect the memories that I assume was yesterday.

All I remember yesterday was Steve with some kind of paralysis potion and him talking to a person that I did not know. A headache suddenly formed and I sat on the cold, hard ground trying to make it stop.

Steve's POV

I felt bad of what I did to Dark, but orders were orders. The plan was to find the escaped human, befriend him, and capture him at the right time.

I glumly walked into a dark corridor, only to meet a dead end. I sighed and walked the opposite direction, "Hey Steve! How was your day today?" Brian said, Brian was my friend, He was a average warrior and he always wanted to cheer people up. He worked for Master, who was described as a 'a grand king who ruled all of the lands and have the power of the gods.'

"Nothing much, but I am going to bring the new prisoner to Master" I said, He seemed surprised that I said that and was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut. "Then, I will probably go with you too..." He said.

We walked through twists and turns throughout the corridors and finally reached the destination- Dark's cell; I gulped and controlled my shaking hand to bang on the Iron Bars.

The cell was all dark and the area grew eerie, he finally went to the source of the sound. Brian went a few feet away from the cell and watched from there. "Master requests that you must be brought to him immediately." I said.

He silently went to the cell door and I cautiously opened it, he walked out and Brian and I put handcuffs on his hands and walked him to Master's throne room.

?'s POV

I sat in my throne room, pleased with Steve's performance. He had actually done something right in his life-time; I needed to see the new prisoner to confirm that he is alive and the person that escaped the Great Mob War.

A few moments later, Steve and Brian brought the new prisoner to me, I studied him carefully and I realized that he was the one to escape the Great Mob War.

"You are dismissed, you two. Oh, good job Steve. Keep the work up and you may get promoted" I said.

The new prisoner seemed to scoff at Steve and I poked him to make sure he was not going to harm any of my people. I sensed a bit of hatred and even betrayal perhaps? But it did not matter because he was going to be a 'special' prisoner and I have lots of experiments and test waiting to be performed.

I smirked at the thought and he seemed to shudder at the atmosphere that was in this room. "Guards, take this prisoner to SCell-AMF1023, He will be a new addiction to the Lab."

With that, the guards that guarded the door went and took the prisoner to the designated cell. I sighed and left the throne room to check for any weaknesses in the cells.

* * *

**Was that a good chapter? I hope it was, because I personally liked it and thought it was good. -Darkdrag333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 4th of July everyone! If you do not celebrate the holiday, then Happy normal 4th of July to you! Hope you have fun reading!**

* * *

Several Months Later…

Dark's POV

I rolled around what I think is a bed; the several days that I was in here were not pleasant.

The large one which I assume is the leader or king put me into a lab of some sorts and test experiments on me and some other humans. Most of these experiments were a failure and we had to be sent back to our 'special cells'

Each cell could only hold 1 person and were not very special at all, but you could hear conversations near the entrance of the cell and could find out many secrets. I found out why and what they were planning to turn the escaped people into, it was unrealistic at first, but it made sense. In my cell, it turns out that someone has broken a little hole in the side of the wall. I guess that way, you can talk to the other people in the other cell.

I took advantage of this little surprise and the other nearby cellmate and I would exchange little secrets and information that we would hear only if we were the king, the guards liked to talk about confidential things near our cell. It was strange, but it did provide information about the plan and the layout of the whole place.

Suddenly, a guard pounded on my cell door and forced me into the labs; I saw my nearby cellmates and nodded at them. They nodded back and made little body language to communicate, It translate to "Hey, meet us at the courtyard at 12:15PM when the guard are off-guard (unintentional pun). DO NOT be late or the plan will not work."

It took months to fully understand this kind of body language, but it was worth it. We finally arrived at the lab and went to our designated spot; I wonder what it will be this time? Last time, the scientists made us jump over and under lava for a few hours. It was strange why they did it, but we survived.

A scientist whose name is Bob, made me go into a bluish-brownish portal and took some guards just in case I would escape or harm them. The guards were stupid, but they could easily kill me with these numbers, it was 6VS1 and I knew I would stand no chance against these odds.

I finally opened my eyes and saw the landscape, it was a mess; I studied it carefully and a familiar feeling came to me. But still, I could not quite remember what is with this land and I.

The guards took me into this abandoned building and lock the Iron Doors behind me so I could not get out, I heard a growl above me and I slowly looked up. (I should also mention that when you die, you DO NOT spawn back.) It was a pitch-black creature that has 4 legs. It was faster than a regular Minecrafter and strength of probably 2 iron golems; I looked around and spotted a single chest at the end of the building. I quickly opened it and saw a bow, 20 arrows, stone sword, and a leather cap/helmet.

I charged the bow with a arrow and let go of the arrow, it seemed to be not effective to the creature, due to it ripping the arrow out of its body and roaring angrily. I put on my leather cap/helmet and charged with the stone sword in my hand, I slashed and stabbed but nothing seemed to be damaging it very well. I wonder if it was like a Enderman, since it could teleport and pick up random blocks to stop me from advancing.

I saw a water fountain in the middle and destroyed the blocks holding the water. The water spreaded and the creature suddenly stepped into the water source; it was in pain and screeched a hideous noise. I smirked because I knew one way to stop the creature without physical contact.

It knew what I was doing and put some blocks near the source, which destroyed the water source and water vanished as quickly as it spreaded. With a "Wumph!", It teleported and I looked around to see where it was. It was not very hard to spot seeing it was about 14 blocks tall and 5 blocks wide, it suddenly teleported behind me and before I could turn around swatted me into a wall. I groaned from the pain and only had a one heart left, it growled as It walked towards me as it preparing for the finishing blow.

I was helpless to stop it and too exhausted from the creature to dodge the attack, I tightly closed my eyes and waited for the finishing blow. It came with a crunching sound and I felt my bones break, I saw blackness afterwards.

* * *

**I felt bad writing the ending, but it had to be done. You will see why in the next or later chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story! -Darkdrag333**


End file.
